


Mysterious Fires

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [61]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cop!Phil, M/M, carnie!Clint, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where a mysterious fire is investigated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Fires

Clint was sleeping when the yells and the panicked screams woke him up. He startles awake and he was out of his make-shift bed in record time. Patrons and Carnies alike were trying to put out a massive fire that consumed the big top.

"What’re you doing?! MOVE!" The sword swallower yells at him, running towards the big top with a bucket in hand. 

One thought was imminent in Clint’s mind.  _There’s no way that bucket’s gonna do you shit._

—-

Clint is suffering minor burns because of the fire. They tried to save all that they could but the fire had grown too big, too fast. Half of the circus is in ashes. There were no casualties so far but his brother was still nowhere to be found.

Clint’s grip on his bow case tightened. This is all he has left. Barney was still missing and all his belongings burned in the fire. What was he supposed to do now? His pay only ever came in food, so he didn’t have any money on him. 

The lion tamer was patching up members of the circus while the firemen continued to walk through the remains, to look for people that might have been inside the tents. Clint silently prayed that his brother wasn’t one of the people they find.

Clint was about to go to the lion tamer to try and find something he could help with when a voice stopped him. “Pardon me.” Clint turned and found blue eyes staring back. 

Have you ever had that moment where time suddenly slows down and you can’t breathe because you feel like you’ve been sucker punched to the gut but you never want time to go back to normal?

That’s what Clint felt when he looked at the man.

The man had the softest features and what looked like a permanent smile on his face that made Clint both terrified and at ease. The man also had the adorable crow’s feet creasing near his eyes. Who has even heard of that before? a crow’s feet being adorable. Obviously, this man was making Clint think ridiculously.

His eyes stung at not blinking for so long, and when he did, time moved again. He shook himself from the trance and realized that the man was wearing a police uniform. He winced internally. He never did have a good track with the law.

"Can I help you, officer?" He asked.

The man blinked and shook his head softly. “Yes.” He  _squeaked._ The man cleared his throat and looked down at a notepad he held in one hand. “I’m going to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind.” The man said.

Clint nodded. Starting an interview with the man. He usually hated being questioned, but he found that listening to the man talk made him more than willing to answer any question.

"One last question. It doesn’t involve the investigation… but Your… uh- Your stage name. It’s Hawkeye, isn’t it?"

"Yes." Clint answered automatically. "That’s me."

"Do you mind if I ask for your autograph?"

The man’s ears tinted pink and there was a moment where Clint had wanted to pinch his arms because  _this had to be a dream._  ”Are you sure?” Clint asked instead because  _that’s so much better._  He kicked himself in his head.

The man just nodded at him and stared. “Not now though. I don’t have your poster with me. And I would really appreciate it if you-” The man stops in the middle of what he was saying and looks down at the ground. “Sorry. I must sound annoying.”

Clint couldn’t stop the smile even if he wanted to. “It’s no bother. Shall- um- Shall I go to the station tomorrow?”

"Oh. You don’t have to. You must be busy with all of your shows and-" The man honest to goodness smacks his face and Clint chuckled. "I apologize."

"Don’t be." Clint reassured him. "So tomorrow at the station then? Shall we say around lunch time"

The man nods. There was a shout from another officer and the man looked back. He started backing away from Clint so with a hurried tone Clint asked him one final question. ”Who should I look for?”

The man steps forward again and holds out his hand. “Phil Coulson.”

Clint gladly takes the hand, and tries not to shiver at the touch of strong, calloused hands in his. “Clint Barton.”

The man smiled at him before he ran off.

Phil Coulson.

Clint is going to remember that name. 

For now, he has to look for his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/91574052321/the-song-american-pie-by-don-mclean-is-on-repeat)


End file.
